Memories of Him
by 193Otaku
Summary: She forgot and he'll try make her remember, but now she has another, will her heart surrender? IchiRuki
1. Chapter 1 She Forgot

**2****nd**** fanfic! Also IchiRuki, my first was Strawberry Romance which isn't actually complete yet, I'm NOT dropping it, I'm just starting a new one. If you haven't tried it yet and you love IchiRuki then you really should! Also, please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don 't own Bleach.**

**-X-**

"Nii-sama! Look! The sunrise! It's so beautiful!" Rukia stared out the small window of the plane and gasped with a beaming smile across her glowing face.

"Yes, Rukia, it is." Byakuya smiled back at his sister and reached his hand over to brush Rukia's long hair to one side.

"Haha! Nii-sama, that tickles!" Giggling with joy, the raven-haired girl turned back to her brother, still grinning.

Byakuya chuckled lightly and felt a soft touch on his shoulder.

"Ah! Hisanna, you're back." Byakuya turned to see a woman with long, silky black hair and pale complexion. His wife.

"Hisanna nee-chan! You took long in the toilet!"

"Rukia-chan, there are still people asleep so you should quieten down a little..."

"Oh...Nii-sama! When is the plane landing?"

Byakuya looked down at his silver Rolex. "In an hour"

"Oh..." Rukia had been on the plane for an awful long time waiting to return to Japan. She fiddled with the seatbelt and stared out the window a little longer.

"Nii-sama! Are you going to miss America?"

"Not if I'm with you and your nee-chan, I'm not." Byakuya smiled warmly and turned over to Hisanna.

-X-

Ichigo walked down the stone path of Karakura University and sighing deeply to himself.

"Ishida...what day is it today?"

"It's the 30th...June"

_Today's the day, huh? It's finally been 4 years...But if what Byakuya said is true then... _

"Kurosaki?"

"God damn it!" Ichigo threw his books onto the dry grass in fury.

"Kurosaki! What are you doing? Hey, I swear you have anger issues or something, I only met you 2 years ago, but I can tell!" Ishida glared at Ichigo and started picking up his books. He was the only one who would dare look at Ichigo in such a way as he was always so aggressive and scary.

"Shut up!"

-X-

"Nii-sama! We're back! We're back in Japan!" Kuchiki Rukia dragged her suitcase through the white marble hallways and threw herself on to the white fluffy carpet.

"Hisanna." Byakuya turned to his wife and she nodded in reply.

"Rukia-chan! I'm just going to move our luggage upstairs, 'kay?"

"I'm coming too!"

"Ah! Rukia! Don't you want to take Chappy out of your backpack first?" Rukia's brother lifted up Rukia's white bag and handed it to her.

Rukia, who was now 20, had a fluffy bunny toy that she called Chappy. She liked it so much; she treated it like a real rabbit.

"Rukia, you're still such a kid!" Byakuya chuckled and knelt down next to her sister.

"N-Nii-sama! You promised you wouldn't call me a kid, and Kuchikis aren't supposed to break promises!"

"Well, Rukia, no matter how mature you look and act on the outside, you'll always be a kid."

"Nii-sama!" Rukia squeezed her plushie tightly and closed her eyes.

Just at that moment, the sweet familiar melody of Byakuya's mobile ringtone rang through their ears.

Seeing who the caller was, Byakuya walked over to the dining room.

"I'll be back in a sec, Rukia."

"Hello?"

"Rukia...she's back?"

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"She's back, isn't she?"

"Mmn"

"Let me talk to her!"

"You don't expect me to believe you've forgotten what I told you...?"

"I _refuse_ to believe!"

"Kurosaki Ichigo. Let me make something clear. I do not dislike you and I wish not to. Rukia...she has someone else."

"...You're kidding. You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not."

"NO! RUKIA'S NOT THAT KIND OF PERSON! SHE CAN'T JUST FORGET ABOUT ME AND LIKE SOMEONE ELSE!"

"Ichigo. If you wait, I can let you meet her."

"WELL, WHAT GOOD IS THAT GONNA DO? SHE DOESN'T FRICKIN REMEMBER ME!"

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL IT'S NOT HER FAULT."

_***flash back***_

"_Hello? Byakuya?"_

"_Ichigo. I have something to tell you."_

"_What? You don't normally have things to say to me and just put Rukia on the phone, it's been a week and I'm missing her already, I can't wait four years!"_

"_I'm afraid it may be longer than four years..."_

"_Huh? What do you mean? You're staying longer?"_

"_No. Rukia, she...got into a car accident."_

"_What...What are you saying? What kind of prank is this?"_

"_She's not dead."_

"_Of course not!"_

"_She...has amnesia."_

"_No...No way..."_

"_The only thing she's forgotten...is you."_

"_Byakuya, this isn't funny..."_

"_It's not a joke."_

"_But-_

"_Kurosaki Ichigo, goodbye."_

_***flash back end***_

"Then...let me meet her."

"Tomorrow"

"Mmn."

-X-

"Rukia."

"What is it, Nii-sama?"

"A friend is coming over tomorrow. I'm going to introduce him to you."

"Oh...is that so...Then...when can I see Kaien?" Rukia looked up with hope in her eyes.

"Kaien...later, he arrived only a few days before us." Byakuya turned away guiltily.

_Kaien...and Ichigo...does their resemblance have to do with Rukia's feelings?_

"Mmn."

-X-

Ichigo lay on his couch, his cell phone gripped shut in his hand.

_Tomorrow...huh...Rukia's forgotten me, but...will her heart remember?"_

-X-

**Okay! That's chapter one done, I normally have 1000+ words on each chapter of my fanfics but this one is slightly shorter. Review please! I really want to know what you guys think of this! Also, check out my other fanfic, Strawberry Romance, if you haven't and I'll try to update soon! Although I do have my other fanfic to update too.**


	2. Chapter 2 After 4 Years

**New chapter! Yeah, it's been over a week sorry, I updated my other fanfic though! That's why it's taking long to update this one…Anyway, remember to review! Also thanks to kona-chan, bluetomboyotaku and jaywillia for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**-X-**

Kuchiki Rukia awoke to the sound of birds chirping and flapping through the beaming sunlight. Slowly, she opened her eyes and smiled to herself. She was back in Japan and it was simply amazing. She missed the cherry blossoms, the busy streets, the bentos and just everything about Japan. But there was something else too…Something she couldn't figure out and something that made her heart feel so empty. What was missing from the Japan which she missed so much?

"Rukia-chan, my dear, there is a visitor today so you need to get up early and prepare" Hisanna walked over to her half-asleep sister and gently stroked her hair.

"Wha-? Oh, you mean Nii-sama's friend?" Rukia sat up and rubbed her face, while her morning tears squeezed out from the corner of her amethyst eyes.

"Yes. He's your age and-

"HOLD IT! You don't mean to engage me to him, do you? I love Kaien!" Rukia's mind cleared up and she instantly awoke from her sleepy haze.

Hisanna felt her heart ache, wondering what Ichigo would think or do if he heard such nonsense spout from Rukia's mouth.

"Of course not, we know you-"Hisanna hesitated at the word she was about to say but continued on anyway. "-love Kaien but I was just saying, he is attending the same university as the one you will very soon so it won't hurt to be friends with him."

"But…" Rukia pouted, still a little anxious about the fact that her elder sister wanted her to be _friends_ with a guy which she did not know at all. Who was he? Some sort of royalty? The future leader of some massive company? A billionaire? Thoughts wondered through Rukia's mind like mist and dissolved quickly when she heard Byakuya's footsteps.

"Nii-sama!" Rukia jumped out of her bed dashed forward to her brother, trapping him into a massive embrace.

"Rukia-chan!" Byakuya wriggled out of his younger sister's tight grasp and looked into her eyes.

"Our guest will be arriving soon, so you should get dressed!"

"Mmn. Okay!" Rukia ran back into her room and shut the door, humming a cheerful melody.

-X-

Kurosaki Ichigo wandered over to his mirror, securing his dark blue shirt cuffs and tapping on the wooden floor with his black and white trainers. He smoothed out his black jeans, stroked his flame coloured spikes and smirked.

Today he would see Rukia again. For four years, he missed her so much. Photos, memories and dreams weren't enough. He just missed her so much.

_Until…Until I see it with my own two eyes, I won't believe one word Byakuya has said to me. Rukia wouldn't have forgotten me…She can't have! Kuchiki Rukia, if you dare to have forgotten me, I won't forgive you! I'll make sure you fall in love with me over and over again! _

-X-

The doorbell of Rukia's grand mansion rang twice as an impatient Ichigo stood outside, waiting desperately. His heart was racing and he couldn't help feel nervous as shivers ran down his body causing him to bite his lip anxiously. Gradually, he heard footsteps getting louder and louder as it came nearer towards him, each step making a shrill clack on the marble floor.

The door opened and Ichigo looked up to see a young girl wearing a uniform with short brown hair tied up in a bun and a massive grin. A maid.

"Ah! Kurosaki-sama, welcome...You...are informed about Miss Kuchiki-sama's case, am I correct?"

"Yeah...Momo-I mean, Hinamori-san, may I see Rukia now?" Ichigo stepped inside, feeling very impatient.

"Oh! Of course, my apologies, Kurosaki-sama!" Momo led Ichigo into the lounge where the three Kuchikis were sitting and chatting quietly.

Ichigo's heart started thumping. His face was beaming. His fiery eyes lit up. He smiled. His gaze was set on the small girl and on the small girl only. Stepping forward, he felt his heart beat faster and faster. He never took his eyes away from the girl, scared that the vision was only a dream.

"Rukia..."

Byakuya immediately stepped up to greet the dazed man. "Kurosaki Ichigo. Welcome." He smiled for a brief moment and then gestured him to sit opposite Rukia, while he took his seat back at the side.

Ichigo could not stop staring at the girl. It was like a dream. Rukia...Kuchiki Rukia was right in front of him. He wanted to scream and shout and cry in happiness. He was so relieved and so overjoyed. This was not an illusion. After 4 long years, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia had finally reunited.

Hisanna spoke up. "Rukia-chan...This is Kurosaki Ichigo, your Nii-sama's good friend."

"Oh! Hello, my name is Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you for the first time!"

The last sentence stabbed Ichigo in the heart and slit it into tiny pieces. Tears stung his eyes and he looked crestfallen at the girl.

_What...the fuck...is this? Why...Why...WHY? This...this must be a dream, WAKE UP!_

"Ichigo." Byakuya glared at the man and kicked him slightly under the table."

Ichigo felt his throat constrict and choke at pure oxygen. "My name! My name is...Kurosaki..." Tears blurred his vision and he swallowed hard. "Kurosaki...Ichigo..." He felt like he would just break down and die.

Kuchiki Rukia stared curiously at the man and bit her lip. "You...You look exactly like someone I know..."

Ichigo's heart lit up. His tears reversed, his mind came clear and his throat not constricted anymore.

"I-I do?"

"Yeah...My boyfriend, Kaien..."

All hopes shattered. Ichigo was broken. Torn to pieces. How cruel. Like his heart had been ripped out of his own chest. His soul destroyed. And all this was done by Kuchiki Rukia, his lover. No, wrong, his ex-lover.

-X-

**End! Okay, I took really long to update but I was kinda busy with my other fanfic...Btw! I opened a poll which asks you to vote on which you think should be the LIMIT and I say LIMIT to me updating each chapter. Don't be harsh on this...Also, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW MORE! Well, I mean, if you don't want any more chapters, then fine, ignore me! That's what everyone's doing anyway! Meanies... **


	3. Chapter 3 The Glass Angel Which Fell

**Chapter 3! Hey guys, my poll is still open and right now everyone is voting for 2-3 days! . You guys are so harsh! Also, I do little profile updates quite often so if you'd like to know what fanfic I'm currently writing or when it will be out or how far I've gotten to, then just look at the bottom of my profile! Also, check out my other fanfic, Strawberry Romance, it's also IchiRuki and I believe there are currently 11 chapters updated! Remember to review! XD No one really does anyway.**

**Also thanks to kona-chan for reviewing! Keep on reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**-X-**

"Umm…Kurosaki-san?" Rukia looked at the man who now looked pale and was shaking as if he'd seen a ghost.

"O-Oh…I'm fine, Ru-I mean, Kuchiki-san" Ichigo looked up, desperately trying hard to stop his tears.

"Rukia-chan, Kurosaki-san here has agreed to be your guide when you enter SS University starting from next week." Hisanna smiled kindly at Rukia and spoke in her usual mellow voice.

"Oh…But I thought that…_Kaien_ was going to be attending this university too…" Rukia looked up to her elder sister and pouted slightly but flinched suddenly when she saw her Nii-sama's stern glare which sent shivers down her spine.

Ichigo stood up. "I think…I should go now." His amber eyes turned away when he caught Rukia's sudden gaze.

Hisanna also raised herself and began to speak. "Are you sure you want to leave already, Kurosaki-san?" Her dark violet eyes gleamed with slight worry and curiosity.

"Yeah…Goodbye, Byakuya, Hisanna, Ru-Kuchiki-san…" He tersely nodded his head and followed Momo who lead him out. His eyes were slightly blurred and his stomach was being clenched and twisted by an unknown force. Shaking, he took each step quicker and quicker until he was out the door of the majestic Kuchiki mansion.

-X-

Kuchiki Rukia stepped out of her jet black, glossy limo and smoothed down her new clothes which were specially bought for her first day at SS University. She stepped through the metal gates and scanned her eyes across the large field. Her purple sapphires met a bright orange colour. Ichigo's hair. Smiling, she ran across the fresh green grass to greet him.

"Kurosaki-san!" Rukia waved to him from over a small distance. Ichigo turned over from his three friends looked at the small girl running towards him. Distress ran over him but his heart lit up. Disappointment and happiness at the same time. How ironic.

"Hey, Ichigo, who's that?" Tatsuki questioned her friend with a puzzling look on her face. "Do we know her? We don't, right?"

Orihime and Ishida looked over to the petite girl who by now had reached Ichigo and was panting and clutching her chest.

"Kurosaki-san!" Rukia looked up with a grin on her face while her violet crystals glimmered in the warm sun beams.

"Kuchiki-san…" Ichigo looked at her blankly. He didn't expect her to be so relaxed around him. It was kinda…strange.

Rukia turned to the other three and greeted them. "G-Good morning! I'm Kuchiki Rukia and I'll be studying with you guys from here on! Nice to meet you!"

Her smile was warm and likeable. She was friendly and smart. Rich but kind. Kuchiki Rukia was a perfect being. She had no problem getting along with Ishida, Orihime and Tatsuki. Her heart felt like it belonged there. For some unknown reason, she felt that she could trust them. Because they were Kurosaki-san's friends. That warm feeling which embraced her whenever she saw Ichigo made her feel safe and so secure. But why? She didn't know why, but she really didn't care. As long she was happy, it didn't really matter to her. But of course it mattered to Ichigo. It was painful to watch her feel no memories of them together at all. The absurd feeling of wanting to tell her but not being able to say it.

-X-

Ichigo and Rukia lay on the warm grassy field, covering their eyes from the sharp sparks of sunlight. Their backs felt the radiating heat from the cut grass. It was a perfect summer day.

Rukia couldn't help but stare at the shining silver ring that adorned the index finger of Ichigo's right hand.

"What's that?" Rukia pointed at his finger and gently tapped it.

Ichigo flinched back and stared at her. "I…This is…A ring…obviously" He turned away slightly, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Can you take it off? I want to see it closely…" Rukia's hopeful eyes begged at Ichigo. Her mind and heart were deeply curious of the silver ring.

"O-Okay…" Ichigo slid the ring off his finger and gently handed it to Rukia.

"It's pretty! Is this…by any chance…a _couple_ ring?" Rukia looked up to him, still full of curiosity.

"Y-Yeah…" Ichigo bit his lip. Rukia herself had the matching one…Does she…_Will _she remember?

"Are you…dating someone then?" Rukia found herself more and more inquisitive about the man. Somewhere in her heart…she was dying to know more. The sight of the ring itself was enough to make her heart thump. But why? _Why?_ Questions ran through her mind and spilled out through her pale lips like a waterfall.

"I…" Ichigo paused. Was he even dating Rukia anymore? Sure, they never broke up but…No, he wasn't…Rukia had that 'other guy'…Kaien, was it? "No…Not anymore…"

"W-Why…Why are you still wearing it?" Rukia felt her heart pound and ache. _He's not dating that person anymore, but he's still wearing it? Why…_

"Ichigo smiled painfully. "Because…Because I still love her. That's why."

Rukia sat there in awe. She didn't know what to say. Ichigo seemed so…so…He was like a fragile, kind glass angel. But he fell and broke himself. No, someone pushed him and he fell. He was so…broken. She felt guilty. Why? But why? Why did she feel such a way? Maybe because…she was the one who pushed him...

"Aha…That's all in the past, don't worry…" His voice trailed off as an invisible lump clogged his dry throat. " I think…I'm just gonna get some water, stay here…" Ichigo jogged off while hot tears blurred his eyes.

"O-Oh! Sure!" After Ichigo ran off, Rukia raised the ring to the glowing sun and slowly gasped when she saw letters carefully embroidered on the ring.

Slowly, she adjusted her violet eyes to the piercing sunlight and made out the letters.

"I and…R?"

-X-

**That's another chapter done! I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review! I haven't got many reviews for this fanfic and also, check out my new poll! And another thing, check out my other fanfic, Strawberry Romance! Thanks to all who read this! And again, please review this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 And The One Who Pushed It

**Hey, I'm really sorry I took long to update this! Anyway, thanks to IchiRuki Lover, j.v and Ana for reviewing! You're awesome! Also, I got some new fanfic ideas, check them out on my profile and vote which one you like best on my poll please? Thanks! :D Oh, and again, I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for this chapter, I was a little stuck on ideas… Also I don't know why, but whilst most people…I totally forgot what I was about to say…-_-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

**-X-**

"Rukia!" Rukia turned her head to see a tall man with dark navy hair and sea green eyes. Kaien Shiba.

"Kaien!" She sprung up and flung herself on the man with a beaming smile on her small lips but still clutched on to the silver ring.

"I missed you so much!" Rukia buried her head onto his warm chest sighed.

"Mmn…" Kaien hugged her back and smiled.

Ichigo watched silently from a few metres away, his heart aching, slowly breaking. He stood there, stoical on the outside, crying on the inside. He could see her, so happy and so free. But she couldn't see him, so sad and so supressed. But even if she could, what would that change? Nothing. That's what he thought.

Suddenly, in one flash of a second, Rukia's dark violet eyes caught Ichigo in its sight, causing her to flinch and push herself away from Kaien. Rukia didn't know why she pulled back; she couldn't help but stare at Ichigo who now had his fiery amber eyes widened. After recovering from his state of awe, he nodded slightly towards Rukia and ran off.

-X-

Kuchiki Rukia slowly walked over to her jet black limo, slouching. It was a long and tiring day. She just wanted to arrive home, have a shower and flop onto her soft bed and feel the silky lining of the snow white sheets.

After arrival, she jumped into an ice cold shower and washed. She used her favourite strawberry and vanilla body wash and aromatic lavender shampoo. Heading into her bedroom, she wrapped a towel round her hair securely while clutching on to the one round her small, slender body.

Casually, she grabbed some comfortable clothes and flung them onto herself. While drying her hair, she stared over at her collection of glass models. There was a heart, a strawberry, a bunny, a swirl, a sphere and…an angel. Gently, she reached out to hold the glass bunny but instead, accidently knocked over the angel which fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Hisanna, who was just next door, reading peacefully, heard the loud crash and frantically dashed into her sister's room.

"Rukia-chan! What happened?"

"Oh! Hisanna nee-chan, I just…I accidently pushed the glass angel and it…fell…"

_I…I accidently…pushed it…and it fell…Where…Where did I have this situation before…? Where…When…_

"Rukia?" Hisanna tilted her head softly and stared at her blank sister.

"Oh! I-"

"Rukia-chan, stay away from your room for now, I'll get Miss Momo to sort it."

Hisanna turned to go, but was obstructed by a hand. Rukia's hand.

"I…I want to clear this myself. I…I made this mess, so I should clear this up…just let me sort this; I'll be careful, 'k?"

"Huh…? Well, Rukia, I don't want you to accidently cut yourself…It'd be much better if Miss Momo-

"No! I…I mean…I'll do it by myself…"

Shocked by her sister's persistence, Hisanna smiled and left the room, worrying on the inside.

Rukia knelt down and gently picked up the fragile pieces. She wasn't really sure why she wanted to tidy the mess herself. They were…somehow…important…But what? They were like…Like…shattered pieces of a memory...As she handled more of the pieces, she came to the angel's head. Rukia had always loved this angel. There was a small jewel encased inside the misty glass angel. It made it look magical. But there was something else…Something much much more magical. Suddenly, she felt a piercing pain on the side of her forehead.

"Ah!" She dropped the glass and held her hands onto her forehead. "Shit!" Rukia bit her lip and rolled back, her head still throbbing in agony. She shut her eyes tightly and suddenly a foggy image replaced the black world seen by her closed eyes. She bit down on her lip harder as she began to see a fog of orange. Orange…Orange…orange…ora…And just like that, Kuchiki Rukia fell to the ground with only one thought in her mind…orange…

-X-

Ichigo lay on his bed, tired and frustrated. He had something tugging at his heart but he couldn't quite figure it out. Something bad has happened. Something must have. Ichigo had always had the ability to tell when something had gone wrong. He could feel it in his bones. _Something couldn't have happened to Rukia, right…? I hope not…Oh shit! I always get these hunches and they're usually right…damn it! Rukia…_

Ichigo thought back to five years ago and sighed. The glass angel…

_***flashback***_

"_Rukia!"_

_Rukia turned her head to see a delighted Ichigo running towards her way._

"_What is it, Ichigo?" _

"_Look!" Ichigo held up two fragile glass angels and grinned._

"_One for me and one for you! They're matching angels, we can pretend they're twins! Oh, and look, there's a little jewel inside their heads, makes it look magical, right? Right?"_

"_Yes! They're so pretty…" Ichigo handed the delicate angel to Rukia, who carefully cupped it in her pair of silky, warm hands._

"_This is going to protect us. Whether we're together or apart, these angels will always protect us, they're our guardian angels! Forever!"_

_Rukia smiled. "Forever…"_

_***flashback end***_

-X-

Kuchiki Rukia slowly opened her violet eyes and stared at the blank ceiling. Her vision adjusted to herself and she gasped slightly when she saw hospital clothes. She sat herself up and stared round. This was definitely a hospital. Suddenly, she heard a voice. A familiar voice. _Nii-sama!_

Slowly, she got up and wandered over to where her Nii-sama's voice was coming from. Another voice penetrated her ears. This time, not so familiar. Peeking through the door, she saw her smart Nii-sama talking to a woman with a white coat with a black, thick braid behind tied in front.

"I recommend your sister to stay in hospital for a couple of days just to rest. She fainted out of stress and exhaustion so it would be best if she rested for a while."

"I see. Thank you very much, Unohana-san."

Byakuya turned to go but was pulled back by Unohana's voice.

"Wait one second please!"

"What is it?"

Unohana stepped forward and cleared her throat. "She…Kuchiki Rukia, did she…by chance, have a case of amnesia?"

Rukia's eyes widened. _Amnesia? What are they talking about? This doctor…what is she saying? I can't have amnesia, she must be wrong, I clearly have all of my memory, and I can remember everything about my life! Nii-sama, please tell her I haven't got amnesia, I haven't! I haven't, right? _

-X-

**Yeah, I'm still sorry for updating so late…Please review and also remember to check out my poll and vote! Thanks to all who read this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it! Also, if anyone is interested, my DA (DeviantArt) account link is on my profile, I post my artwork there and I'm not sure but I may start doing some artwork for my fanfics! Okay, remember to review and vote my poll! Thanks! :D**


	5. Chapter 5 Ichigo and The Matching Ring

**Wow, no one reviewed -.- lol. Anyway, I added a new option to my poll as I came up with another idea, it's also IchiRuki and it's a one shot. Go and check it out! Also, if you haven't read my other fanfic, Strawberry Romance yet, then you should go see it! Oh, and please remember to review! Because if you don't, you'll be obliterated by Toshiro and Ichigo because they are my lovers :D By the way guys, I now have six ideas in total and I have restarted the poll, because it's unfair for my new ideas and so, if you have already voted, please vote again, you can now choose up to three ideas! :D Oh wait, I know has 7…5 centimetres per second inspired me a tragedy…That's a movie btw, it's really deep sort of…**

**-X-**

"She…She has…" Suddenly, the corner of Byakuya's sharp, grey eyes caught Rukia peeping behind the wall. "Rukia!"

"Ah! Nii-sama…" Rukia jumped back in shock to find that she was discovered.

Byakuya walked forward towards his sister and knelt down to her height. "Rukia...the doctor says you should stay in hospital and rest for a few days before going back to school just to stabilize your health" He smiled and brushed Rukia's soft black hair before raising himself up again.

"Yes, Nii-sama..." Rukia nodded and headed back to her bed mindlessly. Why had the doctor questioned about amnesia? Why? And Nii-sama...he...didn't want to answer...

-X-

Ichigo paced up and down the front pathway of SS University, biting his lip with questionable thoughts about Rukia recklessly attacking his brain. Cold air ran through his body and he swallowed hard, his head snapping up towards the gate every time he heard a car door slam. Where was Rukia? Why wasn't she at school yet? She was always early, let alone late! Did something bad really happen? Damn it! Ichigo whacked himself hard on the head for having such bad thoughts. It had already been two days and Ichigo had been doing the same for the past mornings. Suddenly, his head jolted up as he heard a car door slam violently and fast but small footsteps tapping against the ground.

"Rukia!" His eyes lit up at the sight of a petite girl with long black hair trailing through the wind as she ran.

"Ichi-" Rukia surged forwards, meaning to stop but instead hitting her head against Ichigo's chest due to the incredible speed she ran at just seconds ago. With instinct, her arms clasped round Ichigo's waist for safety. "-go!" The last part of his name came muffled through his red, thin cotton t-shirt. In shock, Ichigo jerked back, his hands gripping onto the small girl. His mind registered nothing but two things. First, the fact that Rukia had thrown herself onto him and they were now entwined with each other and second, that one word that had flew out of Kuchiki Rukia's mouth. _She said…Ichigo. She called me…Ichigo. Ichigo. Not Kurosaki-san but Ichigo. Just like how it used to be. That same tone, same, pitch, same voice, same word. Ichigo._

Rukia's mind came blank. Her violet eyes widened as she felt the blazing warmth of his body. Chills came running down her spine as her brain recognised a faint but familiar feeling which was being emitted from their intimate embrace. _Ichi…go…_ Suddenly, realisation hit her and she abruptly pulled back. "S-Sorry! I-I didn't mean to…you know…hug you like that…" She shifted her head away shyly and bit down on her lip.

Ichigo scowled at the sudden loss of her warmth. "Don't be" He looked right through her violet crystals and she flinched when she saw how his burnt honey eyes were now dripping with passion. "I-I'll go in first…Kurosaki-san…" Rukia was about to run off in attempt to escape the dire tension between them but was held up by Ichigo who had wrapped his arms round her waist and now rested his chin on her shoulder, making sure she could feel his deep breathing on her soft skin. "Ichigo. Don't call me Kurosaki-san…Call me Ichigo…"

"O-Okay…Ichigo!"

Ichigo smiled and gently moved away from her. "Rukia…"

-X-

Kuchiki Rukia lay on her bed sighing, running her finger across her lower lip, thinking deeply about a certain orange haired man. Ichigo. _Ah! Why do you keep appearing in my mind?_ Rukia rolled over and over in her bed until she accidently fell off and hit the floor. _Owww.._ She opened her eyes to find herself facing a small silver ring…"Ah! This is…Ichigo's ring…whoops, I need to give that back to him…Wait…This…isn't…Ichigo's is slightly thicker and bigger…" Quickly, she ran over to her school bag and rummaged through the books, pencils and letters until she found what she was looking for. "Here it is! This is Ichigo's ring…But then…this one is…the matching ring? Why…do I have this?"

-X-

**Finish! I'm planning to end this at chapter 10, review people! And by people I mean all you story alerters/favouriters -.- Oh and please please please vote on my poll! My new ideas are cool, I have done a new one so vote again even if you haven't, you get 3 choices!**


	6. Chapter 6 Kurosaki Rukia, Shiba Rukia

**Hi! Thanks to Tatiana-Azuma, j.v, The Pan, ichirukk497 and zero09q for reviewing. Also, my poll is still open! I don't know when I'll close it, when I get enough votes, probably. Oh and I am aware of the fact that people without accounts can't vote on polls so I would appreciate it if you voted your answer in a review? I mean, that would be really helpful, I'm going to count the votes from the poll, opinions from my friends, reviews and Yahoo answers LOL. So far, A Love to Kill is winning while Who? and Twisted Love are tied at 2****nd****! Okay, on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

"Ichigo." Rukia bluntly stated his name, grabbed his hand and simply folded it out.

"W-What are you doing, Rukia?" He flinched slightly but didn't pull back.

"Here." Rukia dropped his ring into the palm of his calloused hand.

"M-My ring?" Ichigo looked at her in shock but then remembered how he never got it back that day after he ran from the sight of Kaien and her. "Th-Thanks, Rukia..." He slid it back on and looked back at the girl who looked like she still had something to say.

"W-What is it?"

"This..." Rukia held up the matching ring she had found just the day before. "This is the matching ring, right?"

"Y-You found it?" Ichigo blurted out; temporarily unaware of the fact that she had no recollection of the ring.

"Huh?" Rukia's heart felt a tight constriction as Ichigo's reaction made it seem like she was supposed to have it. Like it belonged to her.

"That...I mean, you can...keep it if you like...? I mean, you thought it was pretty, right? You can...wear it..." Ichigo mumbled quietly, trying not to give away too much.

"Huh? But this is important, right?" Rukia looked at him, eyes wide, in unbelieving shock.

"Yeah, that's why you can have it..." Ichigo smiled, a little tingle in his heart set alight and his eyes sparked with energy.

"W-Wha-?" Rukia jumped back in surprise as Ichigo grabbed her hand and slid the ring onto her slim, slender finger.

"It looks pretty on you" Ichigo smiled and Rukia did too. She couldn't help but think the ring had found its owner. But she felt guilty thinking that way. She felt like that because it was...wrong. That's what she thought anyway.

"But this-this is a couple ring..." She couldn't help but choke at the last couple of words.

"S-So? It looks nice on you so..."

"What?" Rukia blushed deep scarlet hearing what he had stated so calmly.

"Anyway, I gotta go to class now. See ya!" Ichigo quickly patted her head and walked off into the building casually.

* * *

Rukia walked down the corridor of SS university grinning to herself and looking down at her ring. Her mind flashed back to when Ichigo slid the ring onto her finger and she smiled even more. She probably would have accidently squealed if she hadn't bumped into someone. "Oof!" Rukia's voice came muffled as she ran into the person's chest.

"Rukia?" The familiar voice of Kaien Shiba rang in Rukia's ears.

"Ah! Kaien?"

"Rukia...What's that?" Kaien frowned as he lifted up her hand, gesturing to the ring.

"Eh? This is...This is...a ring..." Rukia swallowed down guiltily.

"It's pretty! Where did you get it? It looks like a couple ring, where's mine, are you cheating on me?" Kaien laughed sarcastically but Rukia found it somehow serious.

"Oh...I..."

"Hey, I was joking!" Kaien pat her head and walked off.

Rukia touched her head gently, remembering that Ichigo had done that too.

* * *

Kaien was slotting his books back into his messenger bag when he noticed a flame of orange flash before his eyes before something banged his head. "Oww!" Kaien opened his eye to see a tall, orange haired guy who was also rubbing his head. "Sorry, was just getting my pencil, I dropped it." The guy smiled at him and picked up his pencil. Kaien looked over to his hand and saw a ring. A silver ring. In fact, quite similar to Rukia's. "Where...where did you get that ring?"

"Oh, this?" Ichigo looked down. _So he noticed this? Sharp eyes, Kaien Shiba. _"This is...my couple ring, it's from years ago, got it in a jewellery shop, duh."

"Who...who has the other one?" Kaien felt a twist in the stomach. He had seen Rukia and Ichigo talk before and they seemed quite close. Not to mention...Kaien thought back to the morning where he was just walking outside for some fresh air. He had seen...Ichigo and Rukia's embrace. _Why...Why is Rukia hugging that bastard? Even if it was an accident...That...bastard...who does he think he is, leaning against Rukia? And even...patting her head?_

"My..._lover_ of course..." Ichigo winked and walked off, his bag hung against his shoulder, his hand put up in a sign of goodbye.

"Later, Shiba Kaien..."

"Wait!" Kaien rushed forward only to trip slightly on a stool.

"Oh, my name. How rude of me, it's Kurosaki Ichigo. Remember it." Ichigo smirked as he mind read what Kaien was about to ask. _Yeah, you better remember it if you want to know what the future surname of Kuchiki Rukia is. Kurosaki Rukia, eh? Sounds nice, much better than Shiba Rukia...heh  
_

* * *

**Yeah, okay this was a shorter chapter but oh well, I wanted to get it out tonight. Remember to review and vote my poll, thanks guys!**


	7. Chapter 7 Realistic Dreams and a Secret?

**Hey guys! Yeah, I'm really sorry I didn't update quickly…*sighs* Oh, and guys, I'm probably gonna end this fic at around ch.10 or something? Special thanks to SailorIchiRuki, Tatiana-Azuma, xXRedPokerGirlxX, your- darkangel07 and j.v for reviewing! **

* * *

"Kuchiki-san" Rukia spun round as she heard her name called by the familiar, sweet tone of Kurosaki Ichigo's voice.

"Kuro-"Her voice was muted when his lips pressed against her lightly, then a little forcibly. Suddenly, he pulled away before she could push him away.

"Umm, Kuchiki-san! I like you, please go out with me!" Ichigo's face blushed furiously and he turned to the side, he bit down on his lower lip and his whole body was shaking. He felt hot all over and his heart was pounding. The butterflies in his stomach, the urge to run away and the unsteadiness in his feet.

"Huh? Kurosaki-san, I-"

Rukia awoke and sat up, sweating like mad. She ran her hand through her soft hair as she felt herself blush intensely. Recalling the happenings of her dream, her heart felt a tug and she scrunched her legs together, resting her chin on her knees. _What was that? Ichigo was…Ichigo was…No. It was just a dream. Nothing special. Because he's been hugging me and being nice to me and…_ Rukia felt a hot tear slide down her face. _Why?_ "I-Ichigo…"

Outside, a tall figure with black hair secured in a silver hair piece and sharp grey eyes leaned against the door.

* * *

Rukia had her head resting on the table and her arms lay on her lap. She couldn't concentrate. The professor was explaining some technical math stuff and Rukia was usually good at maths but she just couldn't make sense of what he was saying. Well she might, if she actually tried. Her mind was invaded with thoughts of last night's dream.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. "Sorry I'm late!"

The professor narrowed his wood brown eyes and sighed. "Kurosaki-kun! You're so late!"

"Ah, I know, sorry Ukitake sensei"

Rukia felt her heart thump as he walked nearer and nearer towards her. "Yo" Ichigo gave her a brief smile and pat her head while taking the seat next to her. Rukia blushed and sunk her head lower.

* * *

"Yo Kaien" Ichigo took the seat opposite him on a table in the cafeteria. Kaien was just sipping a coffee and reading a shounen manga called 'Bleach' but now he had put down his book and stared at the man opposite him.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo laughed at his informality and leaned forwards. "So you know, huh? It took you a while! I have to say, I knew from the moment I saw you"

"Che! Still a cocky prick as always, huh?" Kaien chuckled and sipped his coffee.

"Would you say this is a coincidence or fate?"

Kaien cocked his eyebrow high. "Fate? Doesn't seem like something Kurosaki Ichigo would say! But, I'm not really sure. Kuchiki Rukia is kinda like rope who re-tied us together"

Smirking, Ichigo whispered, "Hey, why don't you call me what you used to do? Hey, come on!"

Kaien suddenly flinched. "N-No way man! You've got to be kidding!"

"Go on! Looks like you haven't said it in years!"

"Damn right I haven't! Why would I say it?" Kaien raised his voice a little.

"Just do it, prick!" Ichigo kicked him on the knee under the table.

"Fine! N-"

"Ichigo! Kaien!" They turned their heads to see a running Kuchiki Rukia heading towards them.

Kaien quickly shifted his attention back to Ichigo. "Hey, keep secret, 'kay?"

"Sure thing"

* * *

"Kurosaki-san, I-I like you too!" Rukia rushed forwards to hug him and she was met two warm hands wrapped round her back.

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo…"

Rukia awoke again, her heart pounding from the dream. _A-Again…? It's…a continuation…_

* * *

**Uhh, short, I know, please review and vote my poll! Oh and Strawberry Romance is now also available on my dA, mangagirl193 so yeah. Just saying. Thanks! Oh and can anyone guess what Ichigo and Kaien were talking about? ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8 I'm letting you go

**Sorry I haven't written in a while, I find myself always coming up with new fanfiction ideas and plots yet also so busy! I now have 13 ideas, only 7 are on the poll though when I start one of the 7, I'll start a new poll for the other ideas…or not, no one seems to vote them so I'll probably write the ones I like most first! :P So yeah, here's chapter 8! Hope you guys enjoy and review! P.S This is probably going to be the pre last chapter or the pre pre last chapter lol**

**-x-**

Rukia strolled through the school field, the soft spikes of the warm grass just reaching her ankles, giving it a light tickle every step. A light breeze was blowing through her skirt and hair, her silken hands were tucked behind her back and she was alone, her lips shut tight, her mind was rammed with thoughts of last night's dream. However, her thoughts were violently disrupted when a very disturbing sight came into view. Her soft lips parted and the wind stopped moving. A soft thump, a light step, and then a moan. "What…" In front of her was Kaien Shiba. Kaien Shiba and…another girl. Their lips were joint and Rukia swallowed down hard. _What…What…What should I do? What…What…? I…_ Hot tears drowned her eyes and flooded down her pale face. Suddenly, Rukia's vision blacked out. "What…"

"Shh…" Rukia's heart leapt when she recognised the warm, comforting voice. "I-Ichigo…"

"Shh…" Ichigo's hand covered her eyes, and his other arm wrapped round her waist, face resting gently on her shoulder. "Don't cry…" Those two words squeezed out the remaining tears and Rukia carefully removed his hand off her, turning around and then violently leaping towards him immediately. "Ah, Rukia…"

Not too far away into the distance, Kaien pulled back slowly. "Hey, sorry…" He gave a bitter smile before leaning back against the brick wall.

"I'm fine…but, are you sure this is okay? Is it really okay…? To let Rukia leave you…and go to Ichigo…?"

Kaien's smile broke and a cold tear wove down his face. "I didn't plan on Ichigo seeing this…I was thinking more of Rukia crying and running to him…But that's okay…After all, Ichigo is…Ichigo is…" The last two words came silent as he mouthed them to her. Her eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. "What…?"

-X-

Spotting Rukia walking down the isolated hallway, Kaien stepped forward to meet her.

"Hey" Kaien looked sharply at her eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"Oh, h-hey" Rukia shifted her gaze to somewhere else, feeling awkward but angry at the same time.

"Rukia…I'll say this straight-"

"Don't! I mean, I-I have to go somewhere and I'm kind of busy so, uhh…" Rukia turned to go but was obstructed by him.

"Don't lie! I know you saw me this morning! You…Rukia, you…don't even love me anymore! The one you love is Kurosaki Ichigo!" Kaien suddenly lost control of himself and now tears were uncontrollably leaking down his face.

"What-What are you saying…the one I love is you…isn't it?" Rukia felt her mind go dizzy and confusion swarmed over her thoughts like dark clouds taking over a sunny sky.

"No! No, no, NO! The reason…the reason why you like me, is…it's…because I look like Ichigo!"

"That's wrong, that's, that's not it…I…You've got it the wrong way round…I met you first, didn't I?"

"No! I'm right! You knew Ichigo _before_ you knew me!"

"W-What are you saying…" Rukia's eyebrows creased in confusion as a sarcastic smile overtook her lips. "What…don't joke"

"If you really still loved me, this morning you would have came over and struck her right across the face!"

"B-But…I-I…I _cried_…" Rukia took a step back, suddenly feeling a rush of guilt crush her.

"You cried, that's right. But do you know what you cried for? It was your _pride!_ Your pride was broken, that's why you cried!"

"No…"

"Yes! Back in England, when you confessed to me the first time, I didn't like you that way so I rejected you, hurting your pride, but you tried again. And again and again! It was the 7th time when I finally said yes! You stepped down from your pride, shattering it over and over again just to be with me because you loved me! But now it's different…"

Rukia stood silently. What Kaien stated was right. She knew clearly the one she loved was Ichigo, it was guilt that was holding her back, not Kaien, Kaien was…willing to let her go.

Bursting into heart felt tears, Rukia, shivering, shrunk down to her knees. "Kaien…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry! Waaaaa!" Kaien knelt beside her. "Hey, don't worry, we're just not meant to be…I just want you to have happiness, Rukia…that's why…I'm letting you go…"

-X-

**Sorry I didn't update for so long and this chapter is kind of short, I hope you enjoyed it though…So I hope I didn't rush the break up between Kaien and Rukia, I just hate rushed endings but when you're dying to end a story to start up a new one, that's what happens, ya know? Oh, and I now have started an account on AsianFanfics, if anyone goes on that site, my username is INFINITEaddict193, I haven't posted any fics yet but I know if I do the main male chara will be L/Kim MyungSoo(INFINITE) so I hope you check it out anyway, when I start a new fic on here(from my poll), I will end the poll to start another one for ideas 8-13! So vote the one now if you haven't and if you have, look out for the new one soon! I'm thinking of doing a one shot, the most wanted one shot right now is 'Who?' so it will most probably be that one and also I'm beta reading! PM me if you'd like me to become your beta reader! Ja ne! Annyong! ;)**


End file.
